


All the Sparkly Things

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bird Monsters, F/F, Shapeshifting, Stealing her earrings in an attempt to steal her heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been stealing Nano's stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Sparkly Things

Nano was positive that there was some foul play happening. She easily wrote off her missing earrings and hair clips as her own absentmindedness. The silverware and work tools were pinned onto Lalna, though he denied having misplaced them. It wasn’t until her favorite bracelet vanished that she decided to catch whatever little thief was making off with her stuff.

“Lalna, I need you as bait.”

“W… what?” he asked, surprised. Then, after a moment: “Is it the kind of bait that gets hurt?”

“Possibly. Depends on what’s been nicking our stuff,” Nano replied, shrugging. “Nah, I actually don’t need you to risk your life for this. Just need something you value. Something pretty and shiny, if you please.”

“What? Why?” 

“Just testing a theory. So, you gonna give up the goods or–”

“No! Why can’t you just use one of your trinkets?” Lalna began backing way, hands behind his back.

“Because, dumdum, all my stuff’s been taken already!”

“Not true, you’ve got loads of stuff! Why don’t you just use a spoon or something!”

“Lalna,” Nano said firmly, as if to a child. “I promise you nothing will happen to your stuff, okay?”

“…Promise?”

“I literally just said that I promised to protect it.”

“Okay, okay. Fine, here you go,” he said and worked off one of his gloves. On his wrist was a bracelet which reflected the sun in an array of colors. He unclasped it and handed it to Nano with a pout.

“Yes, this will work perfectly! I’ll just place it here…” she said and gently placed the bracelet onto a workbench. The sun shone just right on the piece, with the added bonus of being visible from the nearby window. “Now we just wait for our thief to take the bait and pounce!”

Lalna huffed, but followed her to their hideout anyway.

After an hour of waiting, Lalna grew restless.

“Come on, clearly this didn’t work. Let’s just give up and put my bracelet back where it belongs: on my wri–”

“Lalna, shut up! I think I see something–someone’s coming!”

They ducked down until they could only just see out the window. A creature, all feathers and talons, swooped down. It looked at the bracelet curiously before swiping it up in its claw and taking flight back deep into the forest.

“Nano!” Lalna cried, stumbling in an attempt to make it outside in time to intercept the beast. Nano sprinted past him without so much as an acknowledging glance. 

“Nano! But what about swords!” he yelled after her, but she was already hot on the creature’s trail. Lalna’s shouts faded into the background as she followed the creature deeper and deeper into the forest. 

She only began regretting her actions when she realized she was lost.

“Ah, shit.”

She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, and looked at her surroundings. It didn’t seem like she walked straight into a creeper den, or that spiders would spawn from the trees and trap her like a fly, so she stood still in her spot. Glancing around, she tried to get any clues as to where the feathered thief went. The tree canopy stopped her from seeing much of the sky and she growled, disappointed. 

Just as she was about to give up and work on Plan B, she saw a purple spot on a tree trunk. Curious, she examined it closer and found that it was just a light reflection. She glanced around, trying to look for the source, when she found shimmering lights in the distance. Gingerly, she made her way across the forest floor. The last thing she wanted was to alert the criminal to her presence and have it fly off again.

She reached the source of the shimmering and had to stop herself from gasping. In the small clearing there was a pile of branches meant to function as a nest. However, between the branches were nestled a whole plethora of objects that reflected the sun rays in purples, reds, blues, and golds. Straining her eyes, she could even make out the shapes of spoons in the mix.

The bird monster worked meticulously on its nest. It placed sticks, stepping back to evaluate its work before moving back in to fix it up. In its taloned hand it held Lalna’s bracelet, trying to figure out where it would work best in the nest’s current arrangement. 

Cautiously, Nano made her way towards the feathered thing.

“Um,” she started, unsure on how to approach a serial thief. The bird looked at her with the most startled expression and, losing balance, fell directing into its unfinished nest.

“Yikes, you okay?” Nano called after the bird. She looked at it, panicked in its fancy nest, and saw something familiar in its eyes.

“Lomadia?” Nano asked. The bird regained some of her composure before stepping out of the nest and nodding. As she nodded, feathers fell away, slowly revealing Lomadia’s more human appearance. “Wha–Why?”

“I was…” Lomadia looked down, embarrassed. “I was making a nest to attract a mate.”

“You know, thievery generally doesn’t attract a lot of mates. Not ones you wanna share a nest with, anyway,” Nano said and folded her arms.

“Well, it wasn’t going to be stealing, really… since mates share everything…” Lomadia trailed off, and looked at the ground by Nano’s feet. A deep blush set in on her cheeks.

It took Nano a second to put two and two together. “Oh! You could’ve just asked, idiot.”

Lomadia shrugged, still not looking at Nano. “Yeah, well, you know. Instinct and all that.”

“Well, to give credit where it’s due, it did kind of work,” Nano said with a smile. Lomadia looked at her, shock and excitement mixing in her expression. Nano pulled her down into a kiss, her grasping hands making more feathers fall off of Lomadia’s body. They stayed kissing for a while, enjoying how the setting made it that much more romantic, before finally breaking off.

“So… it’s official?” Lomadia said, her talons turning into fingers. She looked almost human now, if not for the distinct avian eyes.

“Yeah. I mean, it was pretty official before, but we’ve just made it super official. Now let’s give Lalna his bracelet back before he pees his pants,” Nano joked, and Lomadia laughed.


End file.
